The Darkest of Deep Obsessions
by A.D. Chandler
Summary: Addictions turn to obsessions as life takes the form of lies, deception and secrets. This type of life can be avoided, but for Christine Daaé, it is her only hope for survival. Not your average modernday retelling.
1. Aspiring Talents

Disclaimer: I don't own Erik, Christine or Raoul. The story would have ended much differently if I had, but I didn't own it back then, and probably never will own it (unless I turn out to be some long long bloodline descendant of Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay, or Andrew Lloyd Webber, which may be HIGHLY doubtful, but VERY wishful).

A/N: Yes, I know what you're thinking- "Arh, ANOTHER Modern retelling?" But bear with me, at least for the first couple of chapters. This phic is rated 'R' (Or to the new rating system: M) because it deals with the darker aspects illustrated in _The Phantom of the Opera_- The heavy sexual theme in 'Point of No Return', Erik's morphine addiction, and everything else that's dark, cruel, and un-nerving.

And please, don't flame. Constructive criticism is welcomed and wanted, but flames are not, because yelling at people isn't the nicest way to go about. In any event, I guess I don't really have a say on it.

The Darkest of Deep Obsessions

Chapter One: Aspiring Talents

Addiction- every being who's lived and breathed on this earth has had one at some point. Nicotine, alcohol, chocolate and coffee are the more common ones. Drugs, while very common are an addiction of the darker kind. The average drug addict keeps this certain addiction to his or her self, as well as the people they use to feed their addiction. Some addictions become more of an obsession, not only does the body crave and need the drug, but it's all the mind can focus on. Eventually, an intense obsession with something will lead to madness- to insanity. Few people ever reach this stage, but it's not in the least bit rare.

Some people used to call me insane, but saying that would probably just be an understatement.

-

Her body twisted from position to position, her mind pulsing steadily with the never-ending beat. She slid her leg out far and shifted her body weight, her arms flying, head turning. The routine was familiar enough- she had practiced it over and over again in her many cold and silent nights alone in the small bungalow. Drawing her leg back in to join the other one, she let her hips sway suggestively before her knees drew towards the ground and she let herself fall into the final pose. Breathing heavily, she could almost hear the wild applause, the people shouting her name and begging for more, the adoring fans. As the music changed into a slower song, she fell onto her back, exhausted.

_How many times have you practiced that dance tonight? At least a million!_ She thought jokingly. She let her eyes close as a smile spread across her face. _It's almost perfect though… One week until auditions. If I keep this up, I'm going to make it for sure!_ Her mind retorted giddily. She let out a light-headed giggle and rolled onto her stomach. She was about to turn the song back on the CD player when the phone rang from the next room. Rolling her eyes she struggled into a standing position and walked slowly into the kitchen, tilting her neck from side to side to work out the kinks. The loud monotone ring from the old phone sliced into her head, the searing pain making her blanch.

"I think I'm getting a headache… from lack of sleep no doubt." She commented aloud. Groaning, she fumbled with the receiver and put it to her ear. "Y'allo. Christine here." There was a loud squeal from the other end and she winced as her head throbbed.

"Christine! Where have you been? You completely ditched me! I thought we were going to meet at the local restaurant for dinner tonight-" The girl on the other end complained. She sounded annoyed, and Christine wasn't in the mood for a fight.

"Meg it's only…" She turned her head to look at the luminous clock on the microwave behind her. _10:26pm._ "Oh… Um… Oops?" She replied, wincing again. Meg let out a frustrated groan.

"Chris, that's the third time this month you've forgotten to meet me somewhere for dinner. You're taking this audition thing WAY to seriously! You need to get out more often and have fun!"

Christine let out a defeated sigh. "That's easy for you to say, Meg Giry! You're going to make the chorus without a problem- you're a true born dancer!" She cried. Meg laughed softly, and Christine could picture the girl sitting on her favourite blue couch in her apartment, twirling a piece of brown hair around a petite finger.

"That may be, but at least you can sing! I can't sing if my life depended on it! You have no idea how hard I practice each day… but I still can't seem to hit any high notes." Christine chuckled, for it was true. Although the girl had perfect timing and could move in ways Christine never thought possible, she was a terrible singer. Her voice was ragged and had no flow to it what so ever.

"Well then that makes us even. What are you doing tomorrow? How about we get together at my house and practice? You can help me with dancing, and I your singing? I'll take you out for lunch as a make-up for all the dinner's I've missed."

Meg sighed. "Alright then, seems fair enough. I'll be over at nine alright?" Christine closed her eyes as the room started spinning, her thoughts drifting to the bed in the next room, which seemed to call her name.

"Sounds good. See you then." Without waiting for her friend to answer, she placed the phone back on its cradle and rested her head in her hands. "I hate headaches!" She moaned. Crossing the room in a large stride she opened up the cabinet next to the fridge and snatched the bottle of aspirin off the top shelf. She quickly swallowed two pills and replaced the bottle.

Entering the den once more, she dropped to her knees and shut the CD player off, flicking the light switch just above it to flip the light. The room became dark, and she shivered, the feeling of unknown creeping under her skin. _It's just the dark, nothing to be afraid of._ Her mind retorted. She wandered around the dark house, locking the windows and doors of her five room flat. Reaching the back of the flat at last, she crept into her bedroom and turned on the purple lava lamp sitting atop wardrobe. She despised it greatly, and kept it only to please Meg, who had given her the lamp when she had moved out of the apartment, they both had shared. _"Every bachelor pad HAS to have a lava lamp! It's like one of those unspoken rules!"_ Meg had said. Christine wanted nothing more than to chuck the ugly thing out the window. But her best friend's large, pleading; blue eyes had made her refrain from doing such said thing.

With another strangled sigh, she collapsed onto her bed and looked groggily around the room. It wasn't what one would call a very modern room, for her tastes were far from. The small twin bed sat at the back of the room, next to the wardrobe she had bought in substitution for the closet that didn't exist in the small room. The only other piece of furniture was a small desk that sat under the window, looking out onto the backyard. It was cluttered with books, papers, a few magazines, her cell phone recharger and her alarm clock. The walls were painted a soft yellow colour in contrast to the dark wood of the furniture, and white sheers hung on a pole over the window. Standing up, she threw the blinds shut and quickly changed into her pajamas, turning the light off and setting her alarm for eight the next morning before slipping under the warm inviting covers of her bed.

-

_Child of the wilderness, born into emptiness, learn to be lonely… learn to find your way in darkness… _

Christine woke with a start, her eyes sweeping the dim room until they rested on her alarm clock sitting on the desk. _8:04_. Yawning she slumped back into the covers, pulling the comforter over her head.

_Who will be there for your, comfort and care for you, learn to be lonely… learn to be your one companion…_

Groaning she grabbed her pillow and aimed it at the machine. There was a thud as it full off the desk, but the music continued to play its sad tune.

_Never dreamed out in the world, there are arms to hold you, you've always known, your heart was on its own…_

"Shut up… shut up…" She pleaded, pulling the covers back over her head once more. _Meg's supposed to be coming over soon… _Her mind scolded. "Shut up…"

_So laugh in your loneliness, child of the wilderness, learn to be lonely... learn how to love life that is lived alone… _

"Euuuugh…" She groaned once more. Pulling herself into a sitting position, she glared at her newest mortal enemy for the day. "I truly do hate alarm clocks." It only replied by belting out more of the song.

_Learn to be lonely, life can be lived, life can be loved, alone…_

"Fine! Fine I'm up! I'm up!" She screamed, sliding off the bed to right the clock.

"Good morning America! This is DJ Tyler here, and it's a beautiful morning on October the 19th of 2005. That was just the newest hit "Learn to be Lonely by-" The over-enthusiastic voice was cut off instantly as Christine slammed her hand down on the sleep button. Shutting it off fully she glared at it.

"Good morning your self." She mumbled. Throwing the blinds open, she placed her hands on her hips and stared out into the backyard. The small patch of green grass was beginning to die from neglect, and the lilacs that grew in the soil against the back fence were growing brown and curling. Beyond the black chain link fence she could see a group of students playing on the school grounds just behind.

Letting out a groggy sigh she crossed over to the wardrobe and pulled on the doors, letting them fly open to reveal its contents. _If Meg pisses me off today, I pity her. _Selecting a plain t-shirt and loose fitting pair of pants, she headed towards the bathroom at the front of the house to get dressed. As she passed the den, she flipped on the computer beside the television set, and continued on her way. She let out a sigh as she flipping on the bathroom light, her eyes protesting to the bright over head light. Shivering she pulled off her bed clothes and turned the tap to the farthest right for the hottest of water. Stepping into the tub she pulled at the stopper and picked up the soap bar, beginning her monotonous act of bathing.

"_Introducing Miss Christine Daaé, staring in the role of Collie Withington."_

"_Tell us Miss Daaé, how does it feel to get the main role, working alongside some of the greatest actors and actress of all times?"_

"_Well… truth be told it feels wonderful! I'm so excited!"_

"_Daaé, is it true that The Life and Times of Collie Withington is a musical?" _

"_I'm not sure if I should be telling you this, but indeed it is."_

"_Sing for us Christine! Sing!" Christine grinned at the large crowd in front of her. Nodding she lifted her chin up._

"_Alright then. I'll sing." The crowd gave a large cheer and she beamed at them, excitement welling up strongly inside her stomach. She raised her arms and swallowed hard, taking a few breaths before starting the first song that came into her mind._

"Amazing grace! How sweet the sound. That saved a wretch like me!"

_She couldn't help but smile as her eyes scanned the hundreds of fans in front of her. This was a dream come true. At long last, she felt wanted and appreciated. Years of hard work had finally paid off._

"I once was lost, but now am found; was blind but now I see."

_The crowed roared at her voice as it carried through the large square packed with people. Christine lifted her arms even higher, taking a large breath._

"'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear, and grace my fears relieved;"

_She could feel her voice rising and floating. And for a moment, she felt like she was on top of the world._

"How precious did that gra-"

There was a loud banging on the bathroom door and she jumped, almost slipping on the soapy tub bottom.

"Christine aren't you done yet? Hurry up, I brought coffee!" A muffled voice could be heard from behind the door. Christine placed a hand to her forehead; her heart racing from being startled.

"Meg!" She threw the tap off, stepping out of the tub to grab a towel. Drying herself off quickly she pulled on her clothes and left the bathroom, leaving the door open so the steam could escape. "Meg Giry what the hell are you doing in my house?" She cried. There was a laugh from the kitchen and Christine rolled her eyes. Leaning against the doorframe she surveyed her friend sitting at the small wooden kitchen table, sipping her drink and flipping through a magazine. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows were screwed up in concentration, brown eyes sparkling with their constant enthusiasm. She had pulled back her glossy brown corkscrew curls in a pony tail, but stray ringlets had fallen around her face, softening her rather harsh features. Christine had always envied the girl's perfect complexion, and her petite body that only belonged to a dancer. But Christine wasn't a dancer. No matter how hard she practiced, she could never find the grace that Meg possessed.

"What do you mean what am I doing in your house? YOU invited me over." Shaking her head, the brunette looked up. "Looks like _somebody's_ having a brain lapse." Chuckling to herself she shook her head once more and turned back to her magazine. Christine groaned and fell into the empty chair in front of the other girl, busying her hands with preparing her coffee with two creams and two sugars.

"You _know_ that's not what I meant." She retorted. Meg arched her brow.

"No I don't. You asked me what I was doing in your house and I told you- you invited me here. Remember? I was going to help you with dancing, and you with my singing? Then you were going to take me out for lunch because you ditched me. Simple as that." Taking a sip from her drink Christine sighed.

"Contrary to popular beliefs, I'm not stupid you know." Putting down her Styrofoam cup she folded her arms across the table. "Let me rephrase the question then. I know what your doing in my house, but how did you get in my house?" Meg giggled.

"Well maybe if you we're day dreaming all the time, people wouldn't think you were such a blonde… and it's easy to think that you know… you ARE a blonde. Just… not in the same way." She giggled again. "And obviously you are having a brain lapse though if you forgot that you gave me a key to your house!" Christine frowned and closed her eyes, draining her drink in a single gulp.

"Stop mocking my blonde-ness. Besides, blondes have more fun!" Meg leaned back, looking offended.

"Excuse me? They most certainly do not! When was the last time you went to a party?" She questioned. Christine shrugged.

"Not in a while I guess. Things have been so busy. I really want to make the theatre chorus! It's my life long dream to be a chorus girl."

"Christine you know that's not true. You've always wanted to be a singer. Now all of a sudden you have your goals set to become some chorus girl at the local theatre? Don't get me wrong- singing and dancing is fun but it won't get you anywhere. If you want to be a singer, don't join just some chorus. Get out there and sing." Christine shook her head and let her gaze wander.

"That was then Meg, this is now. Not everybody can become a singer you know." Meg looked at her distain fully and stood up to throw out the two empty cups.

"No, you're right. Not everybody can become a singer, but you're a lot better then some of the people I hear on the radio. And they don't even have REAL talent Chris! They're making millions, and it's all because someone's editing their voice." Christine pushed back from the table and back into the bathroom across the hall to pull her hair up. As she fastened the hair tie in place, she noticed her reflection in the foggy mirror. Her wet blonde hair hung in a ponytail down to her to her mid back. Blue eyes that once sparkled like the brunette's had become dull and sorrowful. She had always been average looking, with nothing special that would make people stop and look. Sighing she looked away from herself and turned the light back off.

"I may have talent, but my voice isn't good enough to make it to the top. I'm not what people are looking for these days. Joining this chorus is as good as it's ever going to get." Closing her eyes she fought against the tears that began to cloud her vision. _Don't you dare start crying now Christine. _Exhaling deeply she strode into the den with determination. "Alright, so what do you want to do first? I say dancing." Meg squealed and half ran into the room.

"Right, right, right… Dancing it is! Now I talked to Lola Sorelli- you know- the girl from the chorus we talked to when we signed up? Spanish or French… something like that… She's very… well she's like the Carlotta Giudicelli of the chorus … just not so….mean and attention grabbing. But anyways. So I talked to Lola, and she said that we were going to probably auditioning to one of these three songs. I know they gave us ten, but something happened and it's kind of confusing. I brought the songs." Christine blinked a few times.

"Wait… slow down! Who's Carlotta Goodiecello?" She questioned. Meg sighed dramatically and dropped onto the couch.

"Carlotta Giudicelli. LA Carlotta Giudicelli. She is THE Prima Donna." Christine raised an eyebrow.

"La? Prima Donna? Isn't that French?" Meg nodded enthusiastically.

"Yea. She's not French, but supposedly she was the leading diva in the major theatre over in France before she came here." Christine's eyebrow rose even more.

"If she was all that, then why did she decide to move to this small town?" Meg shrugged.

"No clue. I think it's a lie though, and so does Cecile Jammes." Christine sat on the couch beside her friend.

"Who's Cecile Jammes? No wait, let me figure it out. Another chorus girl?" The dancer smiled.

"Yup. You'll love Little Jammes. She's real nice. They call her "Little Jammes" because her mother works at the theatre too, and they call everybody by their last names." Christine let out a bark of laughter.

"Hey doesn't your mother work at the theatre? So I guess I should start calling you Little Giry?" Meg scowled and jumped off the couch to retrieve a CD case from her jacket that lay across the chair in front of the computer.

"If you start calling me Little Giry, I get to call you Chrissie." Christine wrinkled her nose and turned on the CD player.

"Umm… I think not. Nice try though." Meg giggled and put the CD in the player before turning it to the fifth song.

"Alright, get into position. The first song will be a slow one just for warm-ups. I'll call out a move- ballet first- and you do it. Got it?" Christine stretched her arms out.

"Got it." Meg nodded once and turned the song on, running to join her friend opposite in the middle of the room. The beat came on slow, a piano playing in the background. A woman began to sing the soft lyrics and Christine groaned.

"Arh… of all the songs..." Meg shook her head solemnly for Christine to stop talking. _Just like her mother. So serious when it comes to dancing._ She mused. Resisting the urge to laugh aloud she listened the lyrics of the song for the second time today.

_Child of the wilderness…_

"Right… En face, plie, fondue, pirouette… no try that again. This time raise your foot higher off the ground… good now plie again, petit battement…" The music faded into background noise as Christine concentrated on her footwork and body and its movements. Pulling herself onto bare tip-toes she reached for the ceiling, feeling as though she could do anything. _Just a bit taller… Just a bit higher…_ Pulling herself up to stand taller she rocked on her toes and pressed higher still. Absorbed in her own world she raised her leg up to rest behind her knee and spread her arms wide, using them to propel herself into a full circle. Once… twice… her eyes slowly closed as she spun the third time. Loosing her balance she stumbled a few times, almost toppling over on Meg.

"Ow! Okay that HURT. Even if that was really good, you should listen to INSTRUCTIONS! I said to slide your left foot forwards and descend to the ground gracefully! Not do what you did and then fall." She protested. Christine giggled and pulled herself off the floor.

"Sorry about that Meg. I've just been so… clumsy lately?" Meg shook her head and stopped the CD player.

"Chris someone IMed you." Christine blinked.

"What?" Meg stepped over the machine on the floor to get to the computer. She squinted and read the screen.

" 'GotMoney' says 'Hey Lotte, where are you?' Who's GotMoney?" Christine gasped and half ran to the computer, pushing Meg's jacket to the floor. Reading the message once she smiled.

"It's Raoul!" Putting her fingers to the keyboard she typed back a short message.

**xShatteredxTearsx: **Raoul! I'm here… how are you?

Meg clicked her tongue.

"Who's Raoul?" Christine shook her head.

"A friend."

**GotMoney: **Ok. Where are you though?

Christine bit her lip.

**xShatteredxTearsx: **I told you. I'm here at home.

**GotMoney: **Shoppers world? Its 9:20.

"Oh my gosh! Raoul! The mall! Ah he's going to KILL me!" She shrieked. Meg gave her a weird look.

"What do you mean?" she queried. Christine sighed.

"I was supposed to meet Raoul at the mall at nine this morning. I can't believe I forgot!"

**xShatteredxTearsx: **Omg! Are you still there?

"Wait… You aren't going to go meet him still are you?" Christine gave her a pleading look.

"Meg, this is really important to me. I haven't seen Raoul in YEARS! I mean, we've talked once in a while on the internet, but he's moved into the neighbourhood, and we made plans to meet today at nine in the food court. He said he'd be wearing a bright blue t-shirt so I'd know it's him. Please- Meg I have to go!" The brunette looked at her and shook her head.

"How do you know he's not some deranged psycho-path or something?" Christine rolled her eyes.

"He's not. If you're so scared, then come with me! It'll be fun, and I can still treat you!" Meg folded her arms across her chest.

"Like that's going to help…But what about the singing?"

"I'll make it up to you, I promise. Please?" Christine pleaded. Meg sighed.

"Fine. But you owe me so much Christine Daaé." Christine squealed in delight and turned her attention back to the monitor.

**GotMoney: **Of course. I'm on my cell.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" She cried.

**xShatteredxTearsx:** Okay, I'll been there in 10. Stay there! I'm bringing a friend.

**GotMoney: **Ok. See You.

Christine jumped up and gave her friend a large hug.

"Help me change?" Meg laughed and led Christine to the bedroom.

"Only if you let me borrow something to wear. These clothes are NOT mall clothes!" Christine pushed the other girl and tossed open her wardrobe to find something to wear. Meg reached forwards and snatched a purple blouse.

"Oh! Chris this is perfect! I call dibs!" The other girl giggled and handed her a pair of jeans.

"I don't have any pants that would fit… apart from these. They're way too small for me. You can have them." Meg squealed.

"Thanks! These are perfect. I'm going to change." In a moment the brunette had ran out of the room and Christine was left by herself again. Hands on her hips she surveyed the contents. _Its times like this that I wished I had more money. I haven't seen Raoul in years! I'm not a little girl anymore, but I don't want him to think I'm something I'm not._ Scowling she grabbed at another pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Her eyes caught a blue sweater and she smiled. _Perfect._ Changing quickly she grabbed her cell phone off the desk and left the room. Meg was already dressed and ready, pulling her jacket over her shoulders. She had taken her hair out of her hair out of its holdings and it cascaded just past her shoulders in a mess of curls. No matter what Meg wore, or how she did her hair, she always looked perfect.

"You ready? Let's go." Questioned Meg, grabbing her CD and clothes. Reaching into her pocket she grabbed a pair of car keys and motioned for Christine to follow.

"I'm so nervous! What if he's totally changed?" Meg let out an excited giggle, holding the front door open for her friend.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'll be there. What's the worse that could happen?" Christine stopped to lock the door then turned back.

"The worse that could happen? He could be a real jerk or geek, in which case we'll pretend we never saw him. Or he could be a God but still be a jerk." Meg shrugged and stood at the top of the drive way, surveying the car that stood in it. The white paint was chipping and there were several rust spots, and it was definitely very old and very small. She wrinkled her nose.

"Sorry Christine, Mom needed my car, so I'm stuck with this piece of junk." Christine laughed softly.

"Don't worry about it. I don't even own a piece of junk, I have to envy yours." Meg giggled again and opened the door, throwing her stuff in the back. Unlocking the passenger side, she closed her door and watched as Christine slid in, stuffing her cell phone into the pocket of her sweater.

"Alright, let's just hope this thing makes it to the mall." The singer snorted.

"It's not _that_ far you know. I've walked there plenty of times. It's just… cold today and I'm late, and we'd better start going or we'll miss him." She commented. Meg shrugged and started the engine, backing up slowly.

"Oh yes, and we wouldn't want him to think that you _ditched_ him after all." Christine rolled her eyes and pressed her forehead against the window, closing her eyes.

"Wake me up when we get there." It was Meg's turn to roll her eyes.

"But I thought you said that the mall wasn't that far!" She protested. Christine sighed.

"It's not, but I had a major headache last night and I think it's coming back. I just want to close my eyes for five minutes." Meg groaned and Christine could feel her self falling away from reality… her thoughts vanishing completely. For the first time in months she felt relaxed. Until a soft voice reached her ears and the near silence was broken.

"_Who would be there for you… comfort and care for you…_" Christine let out a long sigh and opened her eyes.

"Shut up Meg!" She cried. Meg stopped at a red light and turned to her.

"No. _Learn to be lonely…_" The blonde gave a strangled cry and was about to whack her friend's arm when Meg hit the gas peddle.

"Me-eg! Please be quiet?" She pleaded desperately. Her mind could hear the music, reaching for her, calling to her.

"No. I need to practice singing. _Learn to be your one companion…_" Christine folded her arms across her chest, glaring daggers at the girl.

"So sing another song." She replied. Meg stopped with a huff and gripped the wheel slightly tighter.

"But I _like_ that song." Christine shrugged.

"But _I_ _hate _that song." She mocked. Meg lowered her eyes.

"Why?" She questioned, turning the steering wheel in her hands to avoid a car that was driving rather wildly. "Some people…" She muttered under her breath. Christine blinked a few times.

"Why what?" She questioned. Meg sighed and repeated her question.

"Why do you hate that song?" Christine stared out the front window for a minute, trying to think of a reasonable explanation rather then 'Just because'.

"Because it's a stupid song." It was the only answer she could think of. _And a lame answer at that. _She thought.

"I don't think so. It's so _sad_. The first time I heard it I cried." The brunette exclaimed. Christine snorted.

"The first time I heard it I threw my pillow at it." Meg let out a bark of laughter but quickly bit down on her lip to stop herself. Christine grinned.

"I don't care whether you like it or not… I don't, and I'm the older one here. Didn't your mother ever tell you to respect your elders Meg Giry?" The brunette scowled.

"You're only older then me by five months. I hardly think that counts you as being one of my elders." She retorted hotly.

"Old enough _Little _Giry." Christine commented casually.

"Well it doesn't matter anyways _Chrissie_, because we're here. Time for you to meet your lover boy." Pulling the car into a free parking spot, she shifted the gear and unbuckled her seat belt. Christine followed suit with her own.

"Alright…he's NOT my lover boy. We're just friends. Nothing else." Meg snickered.

"Sure you are. And I'm Mame Giry in pink leotards." Christine paled at that thought and wrinkled her nose in detest.

"Bad mental picture there." She cried. Meg's face turned green and she nodded.

"Most defiantly." The dancer agreed. Tilting her head she checked her reflection in the review mirror and gasped.

"Chris- quick! Look at that guy getting out of that old silver car behind us." Christine jerked her upper body to look out that back window and felt her stomach drop like she was on a rollercoaster. He was hot- there was no doubt about it. His car wasn't much, but he on the other hand was defeninitly the opposite. He was easily taller than six feet, with a decent looking build. He sported a turtle neck and jeans, both dark black in colour. Christine let her eyes rake his form and she inhaled sharply when she reached his face. His hair was a dark brown that was rather shaggy and hung over the right side of his face, blocking it completely from view. Although his appearance had a rebel sort of aura, he was clearly far from it. He moved with such grace and elegance that Christine could hardly believe he wasn't locking the door of a limo or wearing a dinner jacket. She could almost taste the power radiating off of him.

"Oh my God…" She whispered. Meg gulped.

"He's hot." She replied in her own breathy voice. Christine placed a hand on the head rest and nodded solemnly.

"Hot… but just LOOK at him… he looks so… so…" She felt herself at a loss for words.

"Wow…" Meg commented. Christine giggled and tore her gaze away from the man who had walked off down the lane towards the building.

"Come on!" She hissed to her friend who was still staring. Making sure to tuck her cell phone deep into her pocket she opened the door and pulled at Meg's arm. "If we hurry we can follow him… possibly catch up to him… possibly get to know him?" Meg laughed quietly and stepped out of the car, closing it hard behind her. Placing her hands on the top of the car, she glanced at Christine.

"And what about Raoul?" Christine's face fell and she let her eyes fall to the ground. Sighing deeply she bit her lip.

"Oh yea… I suppose we should go shouldn't we…" Meg let out a snort and locked the door.

"I suppose we should…" She replied. Christine looked up at her and grinned sheepishly, biting on her lip harder to stop herself from laughing. _Go figures… _Making sure her own door was closed properly; Christine touched the lump in her sweater pocket as if to remind herself who was waiting to see her. Nodding her head in determination she made her way around the car to where Meg was standing.

"Let's go." She whispered quietly. Christine could feel her stomach turning in both fear and excitement as they made their way into the semi-crowded mall. She kept her eyes on Meg's left shoulder as they dodged men carrying shopping bags, groups of rowdy teenagers on cell phones and pregnant ladies with numerous youngsters in toe. After what seemed like hours and various comments of "Oh Christine look at that dress! Isn't it so cute?" Christine could see the luminous sign that read "West End Mall Food Court" and the pungent smell of grease and fries hit her nose. Inhaling sharply she looked over at Meg who had come to stand beside her.

"Ready?" Meg queried. Nervously Christine nodded and they entered the food court together, eyes scanning for a blue t-shirt. Meg spotted a particularly vibrant one and she gasped.

"Christine I think I found him!" She chortled. Christine followed her gaze and smiled. The man looked to be in his mid-twenties, and had perfect posture. _Once a rich kid, always a rich kid._ Christine thought jokingly. She quickly scanned his form, taking in the brown hair that was pulled back in a low pony-tail. He was definitely classy looking in a brown leather jacket, blue shirt and jeans as he leaned against a pillar, arms crossed.

"Defiantly him." She said grinning. Meg laughed softly.

"Well come on then!" She exclaimed. Christine giggled and followed her friend across the masses of people feeding their faces.

"Raoul!" She cried. He looked up and a toothy smile spread across his face. Stepping away from the pillar he strode across the place quickly and met her with open arms. Christine laughed gaily as he picked her up and spun her in a circle, setting her down on her feet with a laugh of his own.

"Lotte! I can't believe it's you- you look so _different_!" He commented. Christine felt her cheeks go red.

"I look different? You look different too!" She joked. Raoul tipped his head back and laughed once more. Christine smiled and turned her head towards Meg who was standing a few feet away with a look of uncertainty on her face. "Raoul, this is Meg Giry, my best friend. A wonderful dancer I might add. We were rehearsing for the auditions at the theatre… we're trying out for the woman's chorus!" Meg blushed crimson and did a little curtsey. Her eyes trained on Raoul the brunette spoke with uncertainty.

"Oh Chris, it's not like you're not a bad dancer! Have you heard her sing? Such a beautiful voice! No one could ever compare to her!" At her friend's words Christine flushed and gave her a look of annoyance.

"Meg! You know it's not true! I may be able to sing but I'm not _that_ good!" She screeched. This made Raoul laugh harder.

"Oh come now Christine! If I remember correctly you always did sing with such grace. You're voice is beautiful." He told the singer. Christine pressed a hand to her face.

"Well it may be good, but it's not good enough." She protested. Meg hit her arm.

"You are too." Christine shook her head feverishly.

"I am not Meg and you know it! Stop pestering me!" She squealed.

"Prove it then!" Christine turned her head sharply to look at Raoul.

"What?" Raoul just shrugged.

"I said prove it then." He repeated. Christine rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"You know very well I can't do that!" She protested once again. Raoul gave a hearty chuckle.

"And why not?" He asked.

"Yea Christine, why not?" Meg echoed. Christine scoffed.

"Why not? Because we're in the middle of a mall! People will think I'm crazy!" It was Meg's turn to laugh.

"Chris, people _already _think you're crazy." The dancer joked. This made Christine cry out in anguish.

"I am not!" She screamed. Raoul grinned.

"Sing for me Lotte; sing for the angel of music! Let him hear you!" He coaxed. Christine sighed.

"Raoul that's not even funny." Raoul laughed.

"Oh come on Christine, just a few bars! I haven't heard you sing in ages." He pleaded. Meg nodded in agreement. Christine looked around the food court anxiously.

"Fine. What song?" Meg bounced on her toes.

"Oh! Oh! Let me pick! Let me pick! _Special to me_!" She squealed. Christine closed her eyes and nodded.

"Alright… Just a bar or two…" Her eyes still closed she swallowed hard. "_Caught up in your wheelin' dealin' you've got no time left for simple feelin', I thought I knew you but I didn't know you at all…_" Opening her eyes she stuck her tongue out at them. Raoul stared back at her with a grin plastered on his face.

"That was amazing- sing the rest!" He asked. But Christine shook her head.

"No, I said one or two bars and that was more then that. Sorry." She replied shrugging her shoulders. Meg laughed as Raoul groaned.

"What song was that anyways? I don't think I've heard that one before." He quried. Meg jumped in.

"Of course not! Christine wrote that one!" She imputed. It was Christine's turn to groan.

"You serious! Well… Little Lotte the composer! Like father like daughter I suppose, eh?" Raoul joked. Christine frowned.

"How 'bout we get something to eat? I'm starving." Meg said. Christine nodded, still frowning.

"Alright, I'll be right back though… bathroom break!" This made both Raoul and Meg laugh. "What! It was the coffee! Coffee does that to you- even ask Meg!" Raoul laughed harder. Rolling her eyes at their childish behaviour she made her way to the restrooms at the opposite end of the cafeteria. _My, some people never change! Like Raoul for instance- childish and as carefree as ever! _Her mind chortled. _The NERVE of them both! Making me sing in public! Oh… just they wait! While I'll- _Her thoughts were broken as she felt herself hit something hard. She stumbled a bit and almost fell when and arm snaked around her waste, pulling her to stand on two feet. Looking up she felt her breath gasp as she realized who was holding her. _It's the guy from the parking lot!_ She could feel her face heating up as she blushed. She almost choked on her breath as his eyes fell onto hers.

"You have yellow eyes…" She whispered. Realizing what she had said she covered her mouth instantly, eyes wide. "Oh dear- I meant… it's you! No!" She groaned. "No, that's not what I meant. What I _meant_ to say is _thank-you_." She pressed a hand to her face to cover her clear embarrassment. Suddenly the man took a hold of her hand and pulled it away and his yellow eyes were trained on hers once again. She wanted to pull away from his gaze but found it almost impossible to do so for some reason.

"That's quite alright my dear." Christine shuddered at the sound of his voice. It was powerful and commanding, and yet at the same time it was elegant and gentle- just like his movements. Still holding her wrist, his other hand moved to brush a tendril of hair out of her eyes. She gasped as his cold fingers touched her skin and moved to recoil but his grip tightened. His eyes seemed to search her own and she swallowed again, her breathing shallow.

"Don't trust the intentions of your friends. Some people are not always as they seem." With a smirk he dropped her hand and turned his back on her, walking off in the direction he had seemed to come. Christine stood swaying on the spot, a confused feeling washing over her. _Don't trust the intentions of your friends. Some people are not always as they seem… _His words echoed in her head and she wanted to go after him, questioning him as to what he had meant. But remembering Meg and Raoul were probably waiting for her, she made her way to the bathroom. This was turning out to be an interesting day after all.


	2. A Game of Telephone Tag

Alright. I know… I haven't posted for… two months? Something like that? BUT I HAVE AN EXCUSE! You see, my dog ate my chapter. Well actually it wasn't my dog, because I don't have a dog. It was technically my fish who ate my chapter; buuuuut like anyone's going to believe _that_ excuse. Summer vacation's here and I have LOADS of free time on my hands, so I promise from this day forth that I shall post a chapter a week. PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE! Seriously.

For not posting in so long, I'm going to make it up to you. Maybe not this chapter… or the next… but I WILL! Lots of hot E/C-ness coming your way. (But don't kill me if there's some R/C first –sighs-)

-

The Darkest of Deep Obsessions

Chapter Two: A Game of Telephone Tag

She washed her hands in the cracked sink, her mind elsewhere. A million thoughts ran through her head, each more bizarre than the last. She closed her eyes and turned off the taps, trying desperately to clear her mind. _Who _was_ he?_ Christine shook her head simply and let her eyes flutter open once more. In the water-stained mirror in front of her, two dull blue eyes stared back, set atop a pale face which was framed by stray curls that had come loose from their holdings. Brushing them briskly behind her ears she couldn't help as a smile spread across her lips.

She wasn't entirely bad looking as she had thought earlier. As she studied herself closer in the mirror, she let her eyes glance across the high cheek bones that were slightly red with the cold to her nose which was small and pert. Her lips weren't as full and daring as Meg's, but that wasn't a problem. Her eyes… Glancing up at them in the glass her grin widened. While Meg's had a slanted and slightly almond shape to them, Christine's were large and wide- almost like doe eyes she realized.

Rounding her shoulders back, she stood up straighter and began to smooth out the creases in the material of her sweater. The passed over the pockets and her face suddenly fell- her smile disappearing for good. _Where is my cell phone?_ Swallowing thickly she stuffed her hands in her pockets, but she found nothing besides her house keys and two folded twenties.

"Oh dear… oh dear!" Christine whispered, pushing the door open, almost knocking over a girl who stood behind it. Hissing a quick apology she stood at the edge of the food court, her eyes searching frantically for Meg and Raoul. Spotting them chatting at a table near by she half-ran to them.

"Chris what's wrong?" Meg looked up at her friend with a look of concern on her face. Christine shook her head.

"My cell phone! It's gone! I can't believe it!" Meg's eyes boggled and Raoul said suddenly spoke.

"What do you mean it's gone? Did it drop out of your pocket? Wouldn't you notice?" Christine groaned and covered her face with her hand.

"No… I don't know… Maybe-" She stopped suddenly, her eyes growing large. "It was _him_! He took it! He had to!" Meg stood up quickly.

"Who took it? If you know who it was then we should go tell security." She said seriously. Christine's brows knitted in thought.

"Remember that guy that we saw earlier when we were coming in?" She queried. Raoul cleared his throat.

"Umm… what guy?" He asked, his voice sounding a little on the edge. Meg put up her hand.

"Not now Raoul. And yes I _do_ remember him. But we were in the car at the time! How could he have gotten it out of your pocket?" Christine shook her head.

"I bumped into him on my way to the bathroom. I almost toppled over and he put out a hand to steady me. He probably slipped it out of my pocket." Meg nodded, considering all the facts.

"Probably. He did look kind of… shady. Alright, come on. The information booth is just this way." Gathering up the tray laden with French fries and hamburgers, Meg began to lead Christine towards the exit, dumping the tray in the garbage as she went. Raoul let out a cry of protest.

"You just threw that all out?" Meg and Christine both spun on their heels, Meg's face contorted with anger.

"Raoul honestly, there are more important things right now! Like Christine's cell phone!" Raoul's mouth flew open but he shut it quickly. "Come on Chris." Christine began to follow her friend numbly; just barely aware that Raoul's hand had somehow latched onto her wrist. Her earlier questions about the man with yellow eyes had been ignored, and her feelings of awe had been replaced with a feeling of hatred and pure furry towards him. _Why me?_ _Why this of all days? I suddenly see a friend for the first time in a while, and I'm upset while I should be elated! _Her thoughts were broken suddenly by Meg's clear voice ringing in her ears as she spoke to the security officer who sat behind the desk with a giant "I" above it for information.

"Excuse me; we'd like to report a theft?" Meg said calmly. The officer nodded and pushed back her glasses to study the three.

"Was it something you saw in a store, or something that happened to a shopper?" She questioned.

"Actually, it happened to my friend Christine here. Someone stole her cell phone out of her pocket a few minutes ago." The brunette replied. The officer looked skeptical.

"Out of her pocket? Wouldn't she notice?" Meg shook her head.

"Well… no she-" Christine interrupted suddenly, stepping up to the desk.

"I bumped into him and almost fell. He wrapped his arm around my waist to help me retain my balance and I'm almost positive that was when he took the opportunity to take my cell phone from my pocket." She explained. The officer stared at her for a moment before nodding once more.

"Alright. Let me radio in someone to take you to the security office. Hold on one moment please." Christine turned to Meg and Raoul.

"You're positive it was him?" Asked Meg. Raoul stared blankly at her.

"Well obviously she's sure! Why else would she say that if she wasn't?" He retorted. Meg rolled her eyes.

"Jeepers creepers, calm your hormones! No need to get so defensive you know. I was just asking!" The officer at the desk cleared her throat and all three turned to look at her and the arrival of another security officer.

"Miss, if you'd come with me please?" He said. Christine, Meg and Raoul began to follow him through the increasingly crowded shopping mall as he lead them down the stairs and though a door that stood between a clothing store and a popcorn stand. Meg and Christine sat down wordlessly in the chairs in front of the desk while Raoul stood behind them, his hands on the back of Christine's chair.

"Alright, if I could have all your names please?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"My name's Christine Daaé, this is Meg Giry and Raoul Chagny." The officer wrote their names on a piece of paper and then looked up at them.

"I'm going to need a statement of what exactly happened. From the beginning." He said. Christine looked at him nervously.

"When's the beginning?" She asked.

"The first time you saw him." Nodding silently, Christine glanced up at Raoul who gave her a reassuring smile, to Meg who sighed and nodded once. Looking back at the officer whose pen was poised on the top of the sheet of an official-looking document she began.

"Okay… well… my friend Meg and I first saw him when we parked Meg's car in the parking lot of the mall. He was getting out of the car across the lane. We both kind of watched him for a bit and then when he left we too left our car and went into the mall. Raoul and I had arranged to meet each other in the food court because we hadn't seen each other in a long time because Raoul doesn't live in Ontario." Her story was cut off by the man looking at Raoul.

"Where do you live?" He asked. Raoul shifted uncomfortably before answering,

"I'm actually in the process of moving… I've bought a house on the other side of town and am waiting for my things to arrive, so I'm currently staying in a hotel not far from here. I originally lived in British Columbia." The officer raised his eyebrows.

"B.C huh? Why such the big move?" Raoul shrugged.

"I just needed a change." His answer was flat, and Christine had a feeling he wasn't telling the exact truth.

"Okay, continue miss." The officer made a gesture at the singer and Christine started again.

"Well, Raoul and I haven't seen each other in a while, and Meg was over at my house this morning, so I decided to take her along. We met up with Raoul in the food court and we talked for a bit. We decided to have something to eat, since Meg and I hadn't eaten breakfast this morning and were both quite hungry. Raoul and Meg went to go by something because I wanted to go to the bathroom. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into him. Like I said before, he put his arm around my waste to steady me." She felt her cheeks grow hot at the memory.

"And that's when he took your cell phone." Interjected the officer. Christine nodded.

"Right." He sighed and studied what he had written before looking up at her again.

"Did he say anything to you?" He asked. Christine hesitated for a moment before shaking her head.

"Not really… I just told him how sorry I was, and he said that it was alright. We… we didn't say anything else. I went my separate way and he went his." She said. _So it's not the complete truth… but why bother telling him what that man said? It's not like it matters right? _ She stole a glance at Meg while the officer wrote something down. The brunette dancer was staring at her with an expression of curiosity on her face. Christine swallowed and looked down at her hands.

"Could you give me a description of the thief?" Christine winced as she felt herself clamming up inside. _Come on Chris, give him a description. What's the big deal anyways? He's a thief. He stole your cell phone. Remember?_ Christine spoke up, her voice shaking slightly.

"Um… he was tall… clearly taller than six foot. Maybe six foot four or something. He was _really_ tall. He was wearing all black. He has um… black hair. It's kind of shaggy and it covered the right side of his face. But you could still sort of see his eyes… which were yellow. Well- not _yellow_. They were hazel but they _looked_ yellow in a way. His skin was really pale looking. But… he had this feeling around him. Like he was important and powerful, and he moved with such gracefulness. And his voice… It was so powerful and deep and commanding… melodic. It sounded like music, even though he wasn't singing." Her voice was weak at first, but grew stronger as she recounted what he looked like. She couldn't stop herself as she spoke of his voice, and found her cheeks burning once again. _Oh God. What am I doing? What if he didn't steal my cell? What if it did just fall out of my pocket? _

"Thank-you. If I could just have all of your phone numbers then?" The officer said. Christine and Meg recounted their own while Raoul gave his cell phone as well as his new phone number. "I'll phone you as soon as something comes up." He shook Christine's hand firmly and suddenly she felt like she was condemning someone for something they didn't even do. She dully heard Meg give thanks on Christine's behalf and Raoul talking with the officer for a moment before Meg took her casually by the arm and began to lead her and Raoul out of the office, through the mall to outside where it had begun to rain.

"Raoul it was really nice meeting you. I wish we could stay and talk more, but I think we're going to go home now. Right Chris?" Meg said. Christine looked up at her friends' concerned faces.

"Oh… uh… right. It was nice seeing you again Raoul. Call me tomorrow and perhaps we'll do something okay?" She said softly. Raoul stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around her. He smelled like oddly like toast and butter. Returning the hug quickly, Christine pulled away.

"Alright. Well, I suppose I'll see you soon Little Lotte. Have a good day then alright? Don't worry; I'm sure they'll catch that guy soon." He said. Christine felt her stomach churn.

"I know." With a quick grin, Raoul lifted his hand above his head to prevent the rain from soaking him and dashed out into the parking lot to get his car. They both watched as he leaved before Meg suddenly turned to Christine.

"Chris are you alright?" She queried. Christine shook her head and put her head in her hands for a moment.

"No! Why do I feel as though I've completely messed up?" She confessed. Meg wrapped an arm around her in a comforting way.

"Don't worry; it's not all that bad. Stay here while I get the car. It's all the way at the back there… there's no sense in both of us getting completely soaked right?" She said firmly. The blonde shrugged. Meg quickly began to walk down the isles and was soon out of sight.

Sighing deeply, Christine backed up against the wall and folded her arms across her chest, watching from under the little sheltered area along the building as the rain splashed down upon her feet, making dark spots in her black sneakers. _Somehow I have a really bad feeling about this whole situation. A really, really bad feeling. First of all, who was that guy? He was really strange but at the same time extremely interesting. I would have loved to get to know him, but now I'm not so sure. _Christine looked up just in time to see Mrs. Giry's battered white car pull up in front of the walk. The blonde looked around quickly before running across and wrenching the door open, climbing inside quickly.

"Well, that wasn't pleasant." Commented Meg as Christine fastened her seat belt. Christine looked over to see Meg completely drenched from head to toe, her loose chocolate coloured hair sticking together in clumps, her mascara leaving dark marks under her eyes. Christine couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh shut up. Like you've never seen me wet before." Meg cried furiously as she exited the parking lot. The singer continued to laugh.

"Well yes but not looking like _that_." She confessed breathlessly.

"It's rain Christine. Obviously it's going to be wet." Meg said haughtily. Christine tilted her head back, her chest shaking in her mirth.

"Yea but your so… so… wet!" She exclaimed. Meg rolled her eyes.

"It's not that funny." The dancer muttered. Christine closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying to compose herself.

"It is if you're someone who's had a somewhat stressful day so far." She confessed. Meg shrugged her shoulders.

"What ever you say hun." She said softly. Christine sighed and let her head fall against the window.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Meg queried.

"Don't bother. It's stupid." Christine retorted. Meg chuckled.

"Well considering I have nothing better to do at the present and I'm not aloud to sing…" She trailed off and Christine chuckled, recalling their earlier conversation in the car. Watching as a rain drop hit the window and began to make its way along the glass, she shrugged.

"That guy who stole my cell phone. I know it's incredibly stupid of me, but somehow I feel almost _bad_ for reporting him." She confessed. Meg thought for a moment before answering.

"It's not wonder. He was so hot and gorgeous. It's obvious why you feel that way. How could some one with looks like that ever be so evil?" She said wisely. Christine wondered how it was that even though Meg was the younger of the two, it was most often that she was the more mature one.

"It's not just hit looks though. God help me, I think I'm loosing my sanity here, but I somehow seemed drawn to him. His voice is just so…" Meg smiled.

"Hot?" She supplied. Christine shook her head.

"No… Powerful, strong, commanding… It sounded like music." This made Meg's smile grow.

"Ah. So what do you recon he is? Tenor or Baritone? Or is he a bass?" Christine considered this. His voice was low, but not low enough to be a bass.

"Probably a Baritone. Though somehow I think that he'd probably be able to hit higher notes." Suddenly she couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up in her chest. "This is so stupid! We're talking about the guy who stole my cell phone here! Not some cute guy!" Meg giggled at the insanity of it.

"Well he IS cute. But I don't think it's incredibly stupid. Did you get that weird feeling he sent out?" The dancer asked. Christine nodded.

"He was weird alright." Her brow knitted in thought. "He said something really strange to me… He told me not to trust the intentions of my friends because some people are not always as they seem." Lifting her head off the glass she stared out the front window at the road as the pulled onto her street. Beside her Meg gave a strained laugh.

"Wow. That _is_ weird. Really weird."

"Hmm…" There was silence for a few moments and Meg drove up into the driveway of the small bungalow. She parked and turned to Christine.

"Look, don't trouble yourself about it anymore. Go inside, change clothes, have some lunch even though it's only," She glanced at the luminous clock on the dashboard. "Well, close to eleven. Then practice that dancing. And maybe some singing. Don't think about him alright? You'll just make yourself sick. What happened happened. It's not your fault he was a stupid jerk who stole your phone." Christine sighed and unbuckled her seat belt.

"Right. Sorry for not making up for ditching you. Although… I'm pretty sure that technically those pants make up for that night and many more to come." She confirmed. Meg laughed.

"I'll return the shirt when I come over sometime this week. We need to practice again, and you promised to help me with my singing. Don't forget, auditions are in a week." Christine groaned.

"How could I forget? You're still driving me right?" She asked. Meg nodded.

"Sure. You and a few other people. Don't worry, you'll do fine!" She said as Christine prepared to get out of the car.

"I hope so." Lifting the latch she waved quickly bolted up the porch steps, her hands quickly fumbling with the keys. Overhead, the sky seemed to laugh at her as she fought to get her key in the door and got inside. Sighing, she made her way into her bedroom, throwing her keys as hard as she could at the far wall. They hit with a satisfying bang and fell to the floor. Throwing open her wardrobe she pulled out the long t-shirt and tight fitting black pants that she had worn that morning and began to peel off her wet clothes. There was a ring from the kitchen and Christine's eyes went wide as she struggled to pull her pants on. _It's probably Meg or Raoul._ The phone rang again as she grabbed her t-shirt off the bed and ranked it over her head, setting off at a half run into the kitchen. Pulling the phone off its cradle she placed it to her ear.

"What do you want?" She stated.

"Are you always so to the point when answering the phone?" Christine nearly dropped the phone. _It's that guy from the mall! _

"N-no!" There were a number of things sitting on her tongue that she wanted to say to him, but she instead just settled for, "How did you get my number?" There was a slight chuckle from the man on the other end.

"It was on your cell phone's speed-dial. Under "home"?" He said calmly, somehow sounding clearly amused. Christine rolled her eyes. _Who does this guy think he is?_

"Yes, about my cell phone. Why did you take it? And why are you phoning me?" She demanded, anger starting to boil in her veins.

"I didn't take it. You dropped it, and it was on the floor, so I picked it up. I was planning on giving it back to you, but I couldn't find you in the food court. So I left. While looking for some sort of identification as to who you were, I found this number." He explained. Christine wanted to die right there on the spot.

"Oh… umm… oops?" She said weakly.

"I suppose I shouldn't return to that mall for a while?" He asked. Christine laughed nervously.

"If it were me, I wouldn't." She expected to be yelled at, but instead he just laughed.

"I don't often go there, so it's not as though it's a tragic loss in my life." Christine sighed, a faint blush forming on her cheeks.

"Well sorry about that anyways. Umm… you don't suppose I could have my phone back sometime soon, do you?" She asked quietly.

"Of course my dear! Would you like me to drop it off at your house?" Christine's mouth went dry. _Him? Here? At my house? Oh dear… I should say no! I don't even know this guy, let alone want him to know where I live! _A voice argued that point. _Oh come now Chris, what's the worse that could happen? He seems really nice, such a gentleman. _ She hesitated. _He could end up as some weird stalker or worse! And yet… He doesn't seem the type. _

"Oh… right… If it wouldn't be any trouble." She said against her better judgment. _I really should be saying no. _

"No, no. It's not any trouble. I'll be there soon then." Before Christine could say anything, the phone clicked off. She sighed and leaned back against the counter. _Such an odd man._ About to put the phone back on the receiver she froze, an odd realization running through her.

"He didn't ask for my address! Oh dear!" Dialing her cell phone number quickly she waited for it to ring through, but there was nothing but a monotonous buzz. Apparently he had turned her cell phone off. _Probably so that nobody phones him. But how is he going to find my house if he doesn't even know where I live? _Putting the phone back down she entered the living room.

"Unless he already does." She reasoned aloud. The words echoed in her head and a funny feeling fell upon her. She shivered at the though. _Don't be silly. You probably put it somewhere on your phone, just like your number._ Trying to push the issue aside, she stood in the middle of the room, her thoughts twisting in a million different ways. She grinned as one of those thoughts happened to turn into a song. _Why not use this time to practice singing? _A grin beginning to seep across her face, Christine took a few deep breaths, licked her lips, and opened her mouth.

"Caught up in your wheelin' dealin' you've got no time left for simple feelin',

I thought I knew you but I didn't know you at all." She recalled the last time she sung the words of the song that had often troubled her mind. Taking a step back, she placed her hands on her hips, pretending she was on the stage in front of a grand audience.

"Trapped inside your world of worry, you miss so much when you always hurry…

Well slow down baby you'll only get hurt if you fall!" Christine felt her eyes slip closed, but behind her eye lids, an adoring audience called her name.

"Well you told me one time that you'd be somebody,

That you weren't working just to survive…

But you're working so hard that you don't even know you're alive." She let herself float across the song, concentrating on every vowel as it formed on her lips. Taking a quick step to the side, she let her arms fly into the air.

"Workin' so hard to be someone special, not working to survive…

Well your special to me babe, but what I don't see babe,

Is where you go once you arrive…

Where we go once we arrive…" The last note died on her lips and she counted three beats in her head, about to begin the next verse when suddenly she felt something on her shoulder. With a shriek, she spun around and tripped on the carpet. She reached out for something to steady herself with, and in succession, landed up pulling someone down on top of her. For a few minutes, she lay on the floor, her chest heaving, her legs and the back of her head aching dully. Pulling herself to rest on her elbows, she looked up to see the "mysterious man" from the mall lying across her legs.

"Umm…" He looked up at her and the glanced back down at her legs, and for a moment, Christine could have sworn that the colour had drained from his face completely. He scrambled quickly to get off her, then stood and offered a hand to help her up.

"My dear, you have no idea how sorry I am!" He exclaimed. Christine bit her lip and took his hand, letting him pull her from the floor.

"Oh lord… No I'm sorry!" It seemed at that moment, her knees decided to give out on her, and she reached out to grasp his forearm to prevent herself from falling once again. In return, he wrapped his arms around her waste. Her eyes wide, Christine looked up, her breath catching in her throat. Two glowing yellow eyes stared back at her- entrancing her. She felt she couldn't look away from the odd look that they fantomed. She tried to swallow, her mouth feeling quite dry, but couldn't find the ability. Her lips parted on their own accord as she stood there like a rag doll in this stranger's arms, her body weight supported only by her now seemingly-weak grip on his arms, and his strong hold on her waist. Suddenly the trance broke- perhaps it was his blinking that did it- Christine stumbled back, her mouth forming a small "o". She pulled herself free from him and backed up against the wall unit, wrapping her small arms around her to keep off the chill that had settled beneath her skin. Outside, the distant roll of thunder signaled a coming storm.

"Perhaps… Perhaps I should give you back your cell phone?" He breathed, and Christine just barely nodded. He pulled it out of the pocket of his dark coat and placed it on the end table just beside the couch. Christine swallowed thickly, trying to calm her shallow breaths.

"Um… how… how did you get into my house?" She asked timidly. _And more importantly, how the hell did you know where I live? _ Pushing her rude thoughts aside she watched him carefully as he answered.

"The door was already open. I knocked twice, but you never answered. I heard singing from inside, and guessed that you were listening to a radio… Apparently not." Christine felt a faint blush rise to her cheeks. The stranger seemed to find humor in this, for he smirked.

"Why be embarrassed, my dear, when you have a lovely voice?" Christine's cheeks turned crimson.

"It-it's nothing! I've heard better. I was just practicing… y-you see I'm trying out f-for the local theater chorus. W-we need to audition with a song and dance." She cursed herself mentally as her tongue stumbled over words that she usually said with quite ease. The man's brow creased.

"The chorus? Why not audition as a singer? I'm sure you would rather be acting in a larger role than be hidden in the chorus?" He quried. _Why just the chorus? Because I lack the voice to sing a much larger part. _She wanted to say. But instead, Christine looked at her feet and sighed.

"Oh no, I could never hold a large role! I've always dreamed of being a chorus girl!" She lied. She expected the man to say something more, but he hummed softly, and Christine looked up to see him studying her with great curiosity.

"You're not putting enough emotion into it." He said simply. Christine blinked.

"Excuse me?" He sighed.

"Your voice. It lacks something, and at first I couldn't put my finger on it. There's no emotion when you sing. Of course, it's good enough for a chorus girl, but if you wanted to make it, and get even a tiny part, it would need much work." He commented. Christine placed a hand to her chest feeling slightly hurt and taken aback. _Who the hell does he think he is? Just walking into my house, than making fun of me? _She felt like yelling at him, but instantly bit her tongue.

"What are you? A singer? A vocal coach?" She spat furiously. He chuckled.

"Among other things, yes." Christine's face dropped.

"Oh." He smiled warmly and took a small step towards her.

"I could help you, you know. Your voice has so much potential to it. It would be a true waste to let such a gift fall on the wayside." He said, a tone of seriousness echoing in his voice. Christine felt her blush returning to her cheeks.

"Well…" She began. _Say no Christine! Turn him down and tell him to get out of your house! He's a stranger, remember? You don't know him. _He took another step towards her, and suddenly Christine was afraid. He grabbed her chin and brought to look him in the eyes.

"Don't tell me you dream of being a chorus girl, when a Prima Donna is really what your heart yearns to be." He said softly, his voice low. Letting go of her chin he took a step backwards. "You've been waiting your whole life to do this. Why not do it right?" Christine's mouth went dry as she fought for a breath. _Because I'm scared! Because I'm not good enough! _A million reasons flew through her brain of why she didn't, but each one wasn't a good enough reason. She had no choice. If she didn't take the help from a man she hardly knew, she would wonder her whole life _what if?_ But if she did…

She let her eyes fly back to his own sparkling yellow ones, the one eye partly obstructed from view as his hair hung elegantly over it. They glared back at her mockingly, daring her to take up the challenge. _Don't Chris. He could be some rapist or murderer… you don't know who this guy is. You don't even know his name for God's sake. _Her better reasoning cried. _And if I don't? If I say no, and he walks out of here, I'm going to regret it. Maybe not now, maybe not this month, but when I'm up on that stage and I'm dying to sing the role of a Prima Donna, I'm not going to be able to do it. _She thought seriously. _And if he's lying? What if he can't help you? What if he's not a singer, but just using the excuse to rape you or something? _Christine sighed and closed her eyes. Her parent's faces glowed on her eye lids. _What do I have to loose? Meg's just about the only one I have. _She asked herself. _There's also Raoul. _A voice said. _Christine, this is crazy. Just say yes and get it over with! _Ending her inner-turmoil Christine opened her eyes to find him staring back at her still.

"Help me." She asked quietly. He raised an eyebrow and grinned. Reaching out, he grasped her hand and lifted it to his lips, placing a feathery kiss on her knuckles. Christine's heart skipped a beat.

"Why, certainly my dear." He let her hand drop and took a piece of paper out of his coat. Bending down, he placed it on the end table as he wrote something quickly, and then handed it to her. "My address is written on that card. Tomorrow at five then?" He asked. Christine nodded.

"Until tomorrow then." He said softly. With that, he turned on his heel and made his way down the hallway and out the door. Christine regained her senses long enough to run down the hall, pulling the door open to yell out to him over the steady beat of rain,

"Wait!" She watched, her pulse pounding in her neck as he froze from opening his car door. He raised an eyebrow. Christine smiled. "What's your name?" He chuckled.

"Why Christine, I thought I had already told you? Erik Destler, at your service." He said with a grin before getting in the small black car and closing the door. She watched as he pulled out of the drive way and down the street, and then made her way back inside, making sure that this time she locked the door.

Her head buzzing, she walked into the kitchen, feeling a little dazed. Pulling the bottle of aspirin down from the shelf, she grinned slightly. _Well, it seems like this is becoming somewhat of a routine then?_ Popping the pills into her mouth, she wandered back into the family room to practice her dance routine. As she bent down to flick on the CD player, a thought hit her and she instantly froze, her body turning numb.

He knew her name, and she had not told him.

-

Thanks to all the lovely reviewers out there who make my day!

It seems that some people are confused with the whole hair colour thing. I know that in the Movie (and I believe Kay's book as well) Christine is a brunette and Meg is blonde. Buuut I am a big fan of the Original book by Leroux and I think that blonde hair, _sometimes,_ gives a vision of purity and innocence. For this purpose, and others that I'm not going to explain or else it would spoil the whole plot, Christine shall be blonde and Meg will be a brunette.

And, like I said before, Chapter Three will NOT come in two months time! I'm half done now, and I suspect it'll be out within the week! Cheers!


	3. Singing Lessons with Erik Destler

The Darkest of Deep Obsessions

Chapter Three: Singing Lessons with Erik Destler

The simple statement had startled her at first, and she couldn't seem to bend her mind around it to grasp the meaning. She had not told him her name. And yet he had known. Christine's mind whirled to the point of making her sick as she sat there on the floor in the living room. Biting her lip until it bled, she thought of every logical explanation. _Be reasonable Christine… You probably told him and didn't realize it. _Perhaps. Perhaps she had… But deep down inside, she knew she hadn't.

Involving herself in dancing, she had managed to forget about the curious few words he had spoken earlier that day. She had danced until her feet ached, the whole while wishing that she owned a room with hardwood flooring so she could practice with her pointe shoes. But alas, she had to settle with carpet. The next morning she arose earlier than normal, practiced a few scales, than went back to dancing. Her mind was completely concentrated on the task at hand as she memorized and practiced almost every dance step she knew.

It wasn't until early afternoon that she stopped to have something to eat when she began to worry. She passed back and forth on the cold linoleum flooring of the kitchen as she waited for her food to heat up in the microwave. _He said his name was Erik Destler. Why does that name sound familiar? Maybe he already knew my name because we've met before? _She paused at this thought and shook her head. _No… For surely I would remember him. I've never met a person with eyes so yellow as his. _The microwave beeped and she pulled the plate of spaghetti out, setting it down on the table. _Destler… Destler… No, I've heard that name before. I feel like I should know who he is. _Picking up her fork she twirled it around in her fingers, staring at the piece of metal like it was the first time she had seen it.

_You might have heard that name before, but not _his_. What's to say that you haven't met a Destler in you childhood? It's not impossible. _Her sensible side reasoned. Christine sighed deeply. _Destler isn't exactly a common name, like Smith. It's distinctly foreign. _She insisted. _And Daaé isn't? This is Canada Chris. Take a look around you. Who isn't foreign? _A voice said. Glaring at her food she pushed the plate away. _That's not the point! The point is I feel like I should know who he is! The name's familiar enough! But where do I know it from? _The phone rang and Christine hopped out of her seat, snatching it off the receiver quickly. _It might be him! _

"Hello?"

"Hey Chris, its Meg if you haven't guessed already. How are you doing this afternoon hun?" Cried a way-too-cheery-sounding Meg. Christine sighed.

"Oh. Um, okay I guess?" Meg laughed into the phone.

"Wow, you don't seem too happy to see me today. What's your problem?" Christine groaned and hopped up onto the counter, letting her legs dangle over the edge.

"No, no. It's not that I'm _not_ happy to hear from you. Trust me; it's got nothing to do with you. It's just…" She trailed off.

"Ah. Still upset over that guy who stole your phone?" Meg asked.

"No. He gave it back." Christine said absent mindedly, playing with the hem of her t-shirt. On the other end, Meg seemed to have a heart attack.

"He _what_!" She exclaimed. It was Christine's turn to laugh.

"He gave it back." The blonde said flatly, trying to push the issue aside.

"Where? When?" Meg pleaded, sounding overly excited about the issue.

"Yesterday. He came to my house to drop it back. We talked for a bit, and he left…" _Not to mention he's now giving me singing lessons. And his name's Erik Destler. And I think he's some kind of stalker given the fact that he knows my name and where I live. _Christine thought inwardly. "He's actually quite nice."

"I don't believe this! And you didn't _phone _me? Were you even going to tell me?" Meg asked. She was obviously quite put out.

"Well it just kind of slipped my mind yesterday." Christine confessed. And that wasn't a lie- it _had_ slipped her mind to call Meg.

"_Christine_!" The danced whined.

"_Meg_!" Christine echoed. She sighed and glanced at the clock- it was quarter after two. That gave her just under three hours to get ready and get over to Erik's. "Look, I got to go. I'll call you later alright?"

"Ooh! Are you going out with Raoul?" Meg said. Christine frowned.

"Oh, ah, no. Actually, I was just going to go walk to the grocery store. I'm all out of food for the week." She replied hurriedly.

"In the rain?" Meg quried skeptically. Christine winced. _Oops. Forgot about the rain._

"What's wrong with that? I like the rain! I _do _own an umbrella don't I?" Christine hissed defensively. She could almost see the ballerina throwing up her hands.

"Yes, I know! There's nothing wrong with that. Just be careful alright? I don't want you getting sick right before auditions!" Meg explained. Smiling slightly Christine hummed.

"Alright, well. I'll talk to you later. See ya." She said.

"Right. Bye Chris." With a click the line went dead. Christine sighed heavily, placing the phone back on in its place. Arching her back gracefully she let her foot slide in front of her. Pushing her weight forwards she completed a few spins before landing against the counter, a small smile plastered on her lips. Glancing once at the now slightly cold spaghetti, she picked up the plate and placed it in the sink.

"I wasn't that hungry anyways." She admitted aloud. To lazy to wash dishes, she spun once more out into the living room before leaping down the hallway towards her bedroom. Rising up onto her toes she skipped across the small room and landed in front of her wardrobe. Flinging the doors open she placed her hands on her hips. _Now where have I seen this before? Dressing to impress once more are we?_ A little voice inside her head spoke up. Exhaling she felt her grin vanish. _No, this is different. _She persisted. _It is, is it? How so? _The voice argued. _Because. It just is. Case closed. _Rummaging through its contents she picked out a rather plain looking grey skirt and white blouse. _A little too old don't you think? _Sighing, she exchanged the outfit for a pair of black slacks and a white t-shirt. _Much better. _

Glancing outside at the grey skies and torrential downpour she bit her lip and snatched her jean jacket off the hook before half running into the bathroom for yet another shower. Washing quickly she jumped out, towel-drying her hair so it no longer dripped down her face and into her eyes. Donning her clothes she grabbed the towel and wiped off the foggy mirror, glad to see her reflection. Holding up her brush she studied herself in the mirror, faced with the task of trying to tame her damp curls. _I'll just leave it down… He probably wouldn't notice that it's wet. I'll just blame it on the rain. _Running the brush through her hair a few times to get rid of the knots, she looked at the small make-up bag on her counter. _Why bother putting anything on? It'll probably just run anyways. _She considered. Picking up the bottle of mascara she applied some quickly. _Still. I don't want to look terrible walking in there. Surely a little mascara won't run that much. _Dabbing on a bit of lip gloss she smiled.

"Perfection." She whispered. _Oh really. Does it matter if you were anything less?_ Shrugging, she thought for a moment before shutting off the light and wandering into the kitchen to check the clock. It was already 3:30 which meant she still had another two and a half hours- less than that really. Picking up the piece of card he had given her she read the address... _1881 Dafoe Boulevard, Apartment 718. Which if I remember correctly, is on the other side of town._ _Way too far to walk. _Opening up one of the cupboard doors, she consulted the bus schedules she had posted there. _The last bus before five is 4:50. No, that's not enough time. The bus before that is… _She ran her finger down the listing. _4:40. That gives me twenty minutes. Twenty minutes to go there on a bus, plus walk to where he lives? _Sighing she ran her finger down the list once more. _I'll take the 4:30 bus. I seriously doubt it's going to take more than twenty minutes to get there, plus that gives me ten minutes to walk from the corner to his house. _

Letting the door shut with a bang she went back into her room, pulling her worn and fading denim book bag out from under her bed. Grinning sardonically she threw her cell phone into one of the side pockets, remembering sourly what happened last time. Leaning over, she pulled her desk drawer open and grabbed her wallet, opening it up to check that she had at least a bit of cash and her bus card. Pulling out her card she placed it on the edge of the desk and put her wallet in the side pocket along with the cell phone. Stifling a yawn, she pulled on her watch and left the room, her keys and bus card in hand.

Deciding to make use of her minutes she drifted into the living room, sitting down at the computer. _40 minutes to go. _Turning on the screen she waited as it connected to the internet, Meg's voice drifting through her head. _Dial-up? Why waste your money on that? _Christine remembered laughing at her. _It's not like I use the internet that much. A few hours a week to check emails, maybe talk to a few people… It's not that important in my life. _And it wasn't. While most people spent hours on their computers, Christine never found time to do such a thing.

She was always spending her time dancing, singing, going on walks, and working. _Minus the working bit these past few weeks. _Christine recalled quitting her job at the beginning of October so she could spend all her time practicing for the auditions. She had only worked at the local grocery store, so it wasn't as though she had quit something major. Plus she had enough money that she had saved up over the years to get her through a few months. _And if I make this, I get money for performing. Not much, mind you, but it's not like I need a lot of money anyways. I can always move into a small apartment, like Meg. It wouldn't be a big deal. _While she enjoyed the space and the privacy of knowing she could sing as loud as she wanted and someone wouldn't hear her, it wouldn't be a large loss to her.

Chimes sounded and Christine turned her attention to the computer screen- where apparently she had mail and a new contact to her messenger. Opening her inbox she glanced down the list. _Junk mail, junk mail, email from Meg, junk mail, email from Raoul, junk mail… _Frowning slightly she closed the screen and checked her messenger list. _AngelOfMusic._ Her frown deepened and she accepted the invitation. _Probably just someone from the theater. Maybe Meg gave my screen name to them and forgot to tell me. _Shrugging her shoulders she scanned through her mail before disconnecting the internet and shutting the computer off. Standing up, she brushed her pants off and glanced at her watch. _20 Minutes. I'll leave in ten minutes than._

Sitting down on the couch, she let her bag fall in her lap, fingering the faded strap. _This is stupid. I barely know this guy, and yet I'm going to go into his house? _She couldn't contain the snort she uttered at the bare reality of the situation. _We've been through this Chris. Who cares?_ Biting her lip she looked out the window at the falling rain, her stomach doing flip flops. _I do. Oh God, I do. And I'm dead scared. _Closing her eyes she leaned back, the sound of falling water lulling her to sleep. Little did she know that the time was slowly slipping away from her.

-

The distant sound of a telephone amidst a rolling crash of thunder sent a jolt through her body, waking her up from her dreamless sleep. Her bag had slid off her lap, her jean jacket twisting around her arms and torso. Standing up she righted her clothing before checking her watch. _5:24. _Christine felt her mouth go dry. The telephone rang again and she looked at her watch again in disbelief.

"5:24? Oh God, tell me this isn't happening!" She cried. "What's Erik going to say? He'll think I ditched him or… or I don't know!" Covering her face to hide her frustration she ran to the kitchen to pick up the ringing phone.

"Hello?" She asked dejectedly.

"Hello, Christine?" Blinking a few times she coughed. _It's him! Say something!_

"E-Erik?"

"It's after five, if you haven't noticed." He drawled. Christine blushed furiously.

"I… I know. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I was all ready to go and everything and I was just waiting for the time to pass and I fell asleep! I feel so bad I just…" Sighing deeply she leaned back against the counter, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"That's alright. I'll be going then. Have a nice time Christine." He said quietly. Christine gasped.

"What? No lesson? I-I though-" She began only to be cut off by Erik.

"No, you made it quite apparent that you do not wish to have a singing lesson." The state of finality in his voice made her heart sink.

"I didn't mean… I fell asleep, honestly! Please, if you'd just give me twenty minutes or so I can just catch the bus and come over..." She said, regretting that she had ever fallen asleep deeply.

"And who is to say that you are still wanted?" Erik spat coldly. Christine could barely contain her whimper of disappointment.

"I… I just thought…" She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she struggled not to cry. _What a way to screw things up Chris._

"Well you thought wrong." Christine winced, half expecting him to hang up, but he did nothing of the sort. Wiping her eyes furiously she stared down at her feet feeling much like a school child who had just been scolded.

"I'm sorry Erik." She whispered. Her words were met by silence for a moment. Christine closed her eyes, wishing that she had never fallen asleep.

"Do you really want me to teach you?" Erik asked, a strange note of bewilderment hinting in his voice.

"Very much so." She replied. She could hear him sighing on the other end.

"Fine then. Be at my apartment by six and no later." Christine's heart leapt and she smiled slightly.

"Alright." She said quickly. Without another word, the line went dead and Christine was treated to a dial-tone once more. Hanging up, she leaned on the counter trying to calm her shaky breaths. _This is stupid, why am I crying?_ She thought bitterly. Hurrying back into the living room she grabbed her bag, flinging it over her shoulder, before snatching up her keys and bus card. Locking the door, she glanced down at her watch. _Two minutes before the bus arrives. I'm never going to make it._ Pocketing her keys in one of the pockets of her jean jacket, she lifted her hand above her head to prevent herself from getting drenched in the rainy onslaught.

Rushing down the driveway to the sidewalk she shook her head. _I'm not going to make it, but I have no choice. I have to be on that bus or I'm not going to be there within a half hour. _Rounding the corner, Christine could see people huddled in and around the bus shelter at the end of the street. Just beyond that, should could make out the large red and white shape of the bus just coming down the street. Blinking a few times, she swallowed.

"Shit." Swearing was something that she rarely did, for her father had always taught her that it was unladylike to do so. Once in a while, she aloud herself to slip. Holding onto her book bag to prevent it from slipping off her shoulder, Christine sprinted off as far as her dancer's legs could carry her. _Come on Chris, come on!_ Sucking in a deep breath, she raced down the sidewalk, wincing as she hit one particularly large puddle, a wave of cold water spraying down her front. Normally she would have been upset by the fact, but at the moment she couldn't care less. She needed to catch that bus. Christine was only a couple houses away as it pulled into the bus stop and people began to pile on.

"No, no, no!" She hissed, forcing herself to pick up speed. _Almost there- I can make it! Just a bit faster!_ Pushing herself farther, she crossed the driveway of the last house and fell against the doors of the bus which has just closed seconds before. "Wait!" The bus driver looked down at her and smirked. _Oh, just let me on!_ She pleaded silently. For a terrifying moment, she thought that the driver would pull away, but he instead slid the door open.

"Hop on kid." He said with a grin. Christine let out a long held breath and pulled herself up the two stairs, flashing her damp bus card to the man. He nodded and closed the door while Christine stared down at the heavily packed isle. No, she definitely didn't feel like trying to cram her way in. Leaning against the stair rail, she sighed deeply, looking out the front window as the rain splattered against the road.

"You look out of breath." He commented. Christine turned her head slightly to get a better look at him. Clad in blue, the dark man had black frizzy hair that stuck out everywhere. It reminded her of her own hair sometimes.

"Hey, give me a break! I just ran a block and a half!" She protested. He laughed.

"How far are you going?" Christine turned her gaze back to the window.

"Second stop. Corner of Dafoe and Rossland." The driver chuckled at that.

"Ah, the Ritz of West End. Looking for an apartment?" Christine couldn't help but smile.

"No, I'm going to see someone." Her statement earned a deeper chuckle.

"A lover perhaps?" Christine blushed darkly. _Erik? My lover? Never!_

_Just a friend. Of course. Just a friend! I barely know him, so he's not exactly a friend… Oh whatever._

"N-no! He's just a friend." She stuttered. He hummed softly before opening the door. Christine pressed herself against the rail to allow a stream of people to get out.

"So do you ride much? I noticed you had a bus card." He queried as he turned a corner. Christine nodded slightly.

"I don't own a car. I usually have to walk or take the bus everywhere. Occasionally I ask for a ride from friends, but I don't like to do that." She explained.

"Ah, I see. I don't think I've ever seen you on this bus before." He commented.

"I haven't really had the need to take this bus. There aren't many stops on this route. I've used it once or twice but…" Above a small park, Christine could see a large group of apartment buildings towering over.

"Will I be seeing more of you now that you're coming to see this _friend_ of yours?" He asked innocently. Christine smiled.

"Of course! You don't expect me to walk all this way do you?" She teased. The driver chuckled. He pulled into the bus shelter at the side of the street, turning to look at her.

"Daniel Lefevre." Christine descended one step.

"Christine Daaé." Lefevre nodded before smiling once more. Christine returned it quickly before dashing down the steps, her feet landing on the cold pavement. Various people were walking along the grey pavement, minding their own business. Unlike other parts of the town, the curbside was free of trash and litter. Chewing on her bottom she looked at the number on the building in front of her. _1872 Dafoe Boulevard. _Glancing at the number on the apartment just down the street a bit, she sighed. _Okay then, we go right. _Covering her head the best she could with her arms, Christine set off down the sidewalk at a quick page, the rain coming down heavier than it had when she left the house. Quicker than she thought, Christine arrived at the arrived at the apartment whose number read 1881. Shivering slightly as she passed through the glass doors, Christine groaned as she was faced with the intercom system.

_Well I suppose the logical thing to do would be to buzz Erik's room and ask him to let me in right? Right. _Chuckling slightly she stood in front of the long list of names posted on the wall, each one of them with a number beside it. _I probably just have to hit the pound or number sign and then his room number. But it never hurts to check. _She easily found Erik's named and smirked to herself before picking up the phone receiver, pressing the pound button and then punching in 718. It beeped loudly in her ear a few times before a deep baritone answered.

"Christine, my dear, right on time. Come on up." Before Christine could say anything, he had hung up and there was a loud buzz- the door was open. Wanting nothing more than to turn around and go back home, she pushed herself to walk forwards, through the buzzing door, and across the short spance of hallway to the elevator. Trying to calm the butterflies that furiously fluttered in her stomach she pressed the seventh floor button and let the elevator carry her up. _Relax Christine. Breathe… that's right. Inhale- two three four- exhale. Inhale… exhale. You can do this! It's not like your auditioning or anything. He wants to help you, not hurt you! _As she got off the elevator, she paused for a moment, a feeling of fear washing over her. _What if he doesn't want to help me! What if he wants to rape me! What am I doing?_ Her hand reached out to press the elevator button to go back down but she redrew quickly, shaking her head. _No. Chris, I can do this. He doesn't want to rape me. _Her voice of reason tried to counter her optimistic thoughts. _He doesn't?_ Christine inhaled sharply. _No. He doesn't._

Hurrying down the corridor to Erik's apartment, she stood poised at his door, her fist raised as though she was about to knock. The butterflies in her stomach had obviously mated and multiplied, she thought grimly. Biting down hard on her tongue, she leaned forwards and knocked softly on the door. It was moments before Erik's face appeared in the doorway- or at least what she could see of it- looking dark and solemn dressed in black from head to toe. He glanced down the hall way once than reached forwards, capturing her wrist in one of his boney hands and pulling her into the apartment, shutting the door firmly behind her with a snap. Christine took a brief glance at her surroundings before she was pulled through the small foyer into what appeared to be a living room.

"I will not tolerate lateness. If you wish for me to teach you, I expect you to be at my door on time." He said harshly. Christine flinched at his voice.

"Sorry- I didn't mean to be late! I fell asleep-" She began to protest, but Erik cut her off.

"Then the best thing to do would be to get more sleep would it not?" He said coldly. Christine bit her lip slightly, moving her hand to brush a tendril of wet hair out of her face. Her eyes widened when she realized that Erik still had a strong hold on her wrist. Casting her gaze to the floor self consciously she shrugged her shoulders at his question.

"I suppose." She replied quietly. Suddenly she could feel her heart beating in her throat as she stood there in silence under Erik scrutinizing gaze. _Awkward moment? Hell yes._

"You're wet." Christine couldn't help but snort at that. Looking up sheepishly through a certain of wet curls she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well obviously. It's raining." It was Erik's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You _walked_ here?" She laughed softly.

"No! Are you crazy! I took the bus, seeing as how I don't own a car and couldn't get a ride. But it doesn't excuse the fact that I still had to walk to bus stop, than get off and walk a block to your apartment." She explained. Erik shook his head and let got of her wrist.

"Stay here." Was all he said before going through the door to her right. A moment later he appeared in front of her holding up a plain black t-shirt. _Correction- Navy blue._ He handed it to her awkwardly, gesturing in the direction of another door. "Go put this on. Unfortunately I can't do anything about your pants, but it's the best I can do." Christine studied him for a moment.

"No, no! I'm fine! Really it's just a bit of rain! I'm not going to melt you know." She protested. Erik raised his eyebrow again, a weird look on his face.

"Christine you're wearing a white shirt. Now I _insist_ that you put this on before you catch a cold. I wouldn't want to ruin that pretty voice of yours." He replied, his voice some what strained. Christine felt her cheeks flush as she looked down at her white shirt- her now apparently white _see-through _shirt- which was soaked all down the front. _Well that's embarrassing. No wonder that bus driver was so friendly. Next time it rains, I'm never wearing a white shirt again._ Pulling her jacket to cover her front, she accepted the shirt graciously and walked stiffly towards what she assumed was the bathroom. Less than five minutes later, she stood in the door way, her hair dried somewhat and Erik's shirt draping down to her knees.

"I hope you don't mind… I kind of used the towel. My hair was dripping everywhere!" She said. Erik stood up from the chair by the door, taking her jacket and book bag.

"No, not at all." He replied. Christine watched as he went to place them in the foyer. _Small entry room more like._ Casting a glance at her surroundings, she surveyed the small room. It was moderately decorated- nothing like some of the bachelor pads she had been to. _But then again, this is the "Ritz" after all._ Everything seemed to be centered around a large upright piano which sat along one of the walls. Upon closer inspection she realized that it was an electric. And expensive looking one at that. A comfy looking armchair sat beside it, laden with stacks of sheet music. In fact, there were whole piles of sheet music sitting on top of the piano and beside it on the floor. _Obviously the guy loves his music, no?_ She thought jokingly. Chewing on her bottom lip out of habit, she moved towards the double glass doors that led to the balcony. Christine pressed a hand against the glass, straining to look over the balustrade. But her view was blocked by another apartment building across the street.

"Not a very impressive view as that of some of the apartments Toronto, but I suppose it doesn't matter." Christine spun around to see Erik standing close behind her, his arms across his chest. She smiled grimly.

"I'd kill to live down town!" Erik chuckled slightly at that.

"I wouldn't disagree. Perhaps one day in the near future I shall buy a town house by the lake and move there." He said slowly. Christine's grin widened.

"The lake is so beautiful. Have you ever been along the boardwalk?" She asked politely, her interest gaining every moment. Erik smiled slightly.

"Yes, I have. On several occasions in fact. It's a nice place to spend time and just think without distractions." Christine hugged herself at his words.

"I know what you mean. When I was just a child, my father used to take me there all the time." She said quietly. "After my mom died though… things changed." Erik looked at her seriously.

"I'm sorry." She sighed

"It doesn't matter. It's just over ten years now… I've learned to live with it." There was a moment of silence before Erik looked up at her.

"Do you want to practice now?" He asked almost timidly. Christine blinked twice and gave him a shy smile.

"Let's." Erik crossed the room in a great stride and sat down at the piano, clicking a button on the side. Christine followed to stand behind him.

"Do you play the piano?" He quried. Christine laughed.

"A bit. I used to be in Conservatory, grade four, but I was so bad at it I eventually gave up." Erik nodded.

"Those fools think they know everything. Give them a fancy name like 'Royal Ontario Conservatory' and they're on top of the world." Christine chuckled. "Do you play any other instruments?" She snorted at that.

"Me, play and instrument? Are you kidding? I can act, I can sing, I can dance, but play an instrument? Yea right. I'm no band geek." Erik turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"A triple threat hien?" He said raising an eyebrow. Christine wrinkled her nose.

"Hien?"

"It's the French equivalent of eh." It was her turn to raise her eyebrows.

"You're _French_?"

"Québécois actually." Christine snickered.

"Ouais? Un Quebecker _hien_? Tu n'as pas un accent." Erik smirked.

"It's _vous_ not _tu_." He challenged. She blinked.

"Isn't vous for like… a bunch of people?" Erik nodded.

"Yes, but vous can also be used in a formal way- talking to a teacher, someone you hardly know, or someone older than you. You should only use the pronoun 'tu' if the person is a friend." He explained. Christine rolled her eyes.

"Well _excusez-moi_! I didn't take French after grade nine, and I barely passed that." Erik raised an eyebrow.

"Only up to grade nine? I would have thought it would be taught all through high school." Christine shook her head.

"Nope. It's an optional course after that. And only very brainy people take it."

"I suppose you aren't a brainy person?" He suggested. Christine laughed.

"No! Haven't you noticed the blonde hair yet?" She joked, pointing a finger at her head. Erik offered her a ghost of a smile and pointed at the space beside the piano.

"Stand here." Christine smiled and took her place quickly, staring at her new teacher with admiration. _What if I go to sing an embarrass myself to all end? What if I croak?_ New fears began springing up in the back of her mind, a queasy feeling returning to her stomach. _Oh shush Chris. You'll do fine. _She assured herself.

"If you wish to become my student I expect that there should be several rules." He said slowly. Christine nodded.

"For starters, I expect you be here on time when I say so. Lateness- whatever the excuse- will not be tolerated." She felt herself flush at that. "Secondly, I expect you to practice for at least three to four hours a day." Christine gapped at him.

"Three to four _hours_? But what about the theater? I'm going to be really busy with that, plus I'd like to get a job! And then there's always my _life_!" She cried exasperated. Erik raised an eyebrow.

"If you wish to get anywhere in life, there must be discipline. If you want to become a Prime Donna, singing will always come before everything else- it will _become_ you life! I say three to four hours a day, and if it is not kept up then you will find a teacher somewhere else. I am perfectly sure that you will not find another teacher out there who will help you become such greatness. Are you all clear on that? Three to four hours a day, and if you do not complete that, I will know. Don't try me Christine. You will find that I can be a very mean man if you do not obey me." He challenged his voice hard and cold. Christine scoffed at him.

"Yes _sir_." She retorted, glaring at him. Erik stared coldly back, but made no remark of her mocking. _Perhaps I _should _find another teacher. I'm sure there's someone else out there._

"Last of all, and this is probably the most important rule; you sing for no one but me." Christine gasped.

"What? But how am I supposed to do that? If you mean to say that I can't join the theater-" Erik cut her off.

"You can audition if you wish- in fact I am requiring that you audition- but sing as you always have. When you sing for anyone but me or yourself, forget all I have taught you." Christine raised her eyebrows. _Is this man absurd?_

"Then what's the point of you helping me anyways?" She quried.

"Do you want to become a Prima Donna?" He countered. Christine nodded.

"Of course." She said, still staring at him in disbelief.

"There will come a time when you're going to step on that stage, open your mouth and astonish the world with your angel's voice. People will stare with their mouths hanging agape, wondering why you had hidden your beautiful talent from them all along. It will be _perfect_- so perfect that it seems inhumanly possible to do so. There will be an uproar, you'll be praised. It will be equal to a near miracle. But none of this will happen if you strut around, your singing obviously improving. You will be cast aside. For now, trust me and listen to what I am saying." He reached forwards and took her small hands within his own. "Christine, I only think with the best intentions. Just trust me with this." Was he _pleading_? Christine blinked, letting her eyes dart away from his own. _Who was this man_? She asked silently and she became all-too aware of the weight of his shirt hanging off her shoulders and the way her hands felt in his own. She felt herself blushing as she let out a horse whisper-

"Alright." Erik let her hands dropped and turned back towards the piano, setting his fingers on the keys.

"I believe that is it then. We shall start with warm-ups. I'll play a scale and you hum along. Got it?" Christine nodded, still feeling quite flushed. "C major." He said before starting off. She swallowed once, moistening her vocal chords before humming along in the one octave scale. As they moved from C minor to D Major, Christine watched his fingers as they slid over the keys with ease, barely touching. _Like he's caressing- not playing! _ She wrinkled her nose as they climbed higher and higher up they keyboard. _Maybe I _should _have stuck with Conservatory!_ Her mind joked.

"Excellent. As with any instrument, warming up is a quite important task. And what a better way to warm up than with scales." Christine snorted.

"I hate scales almost as much as I hate theory." She commented dryly. Erik chuckled.

"As tiresome as they may be, scales are important. It's good practice." Christine rolled her eyes.

"But of course, _sir_." The man before her smirked before flipping through several sheets of music beside the piano. Christine watched in curious amusement as he set it glanced over it, than handed it to her. Looking down at the short song in her hands she bit her lip.

"Um… don't you need this?" She asked. Erik shook his head, his fingers setting themselves on the black and white keys.

"This should be a fairly easy song for you to sing. You're a mezzo-soprano, correct?" He queried. Christine nodded.

"I'm more on the alto side, but a mezzo none the less." Studying the piece before her she sighed.

"You're _joking_!" She said flatly. Erik's eyebrow rose.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "It's a simple song, not all too stressing. I'm sure you know it." He commented. The blonde groaned.

"But I hate this song! Despise and _loath_ this song! Can't I sing something else?" She whined. It was quite obvious that Erik did not like whining for he shot her a reproachful glare before turning back to the piano.

"Beggars can't be choosers Christine. There's a four bar intro than you begin." He said icily. Christine ground her teeth together before nodding once, staring down at her sheet music with a burning dispassion. Counting her four bars she inhaled deeply before beginning.

"_Child of the wilderness, born into emptiness…_" Without even looking up once, Christine spat out the opposing song like venom. _I hate this song, I hate this song, I hate it! Can't he just choose something else? "Beggars can't be choosers." Sounds like something like Meg would say. _ Pausing at a rest she scuffed her foot against the carpet. _Why did I agree to these 'lessons' in the first place? What were you thinking Chris?_ As the final notes died off, the singer bit her lip and looked up to find the man with yellow eyes looking at her. She swallowed thickly, offering him a sheepish smile.

"So?" She asked hoarsely. Erik studied her for a second before replying,

"You could have done better." Christine's smile vanished. Not the answer she was hoping for.

"Well _sorry_! I told you I'm nothing better than a chorus girl! What did you expect?" She hissed.

"I didn't say that. I said you could have done better. Your voice has the quality it needs but lacks the passion… Frankly my dear your voice is as dry as burnt toast." He interjected. Christine struggled to keep a straight face at his last words.

"Well... I'll try harder next time." She retorted. Erik stood up from the piano, gesturing towards the door.

"I do hope so. But if you'd excuse me, I believe it is time for you to go." Christine stared at him blankly.

"Go? What? Now? But I just got here!" She shivered as his yellow eyes- _Hazel eyes_. she reminded herself- caught her own.

"But if you remember, I asked you to come at five. You, however, due to certain _circumstances_ arrived forty minutes late. I am severely sorry but I have places to go." He said harshly before leading her towards the front entrance of the apartment. Christine groaned softly.

"Please, just a few more minutes? I'm really sorry!" She pleaded desperately. But Erik would hear nothing of it. He passed her her wet jacket and shirt as well as her book bag.

"I doubt my boss would like that very much. Now if you'd excuse me-" There was a thud and a click and before Christine realized what had happened she found herself blinking open-mouthed at the door in front of her. Taking a step back she shut her mouth firmly.

_Well, _She thought as she began to retreat the way she came. _That went well. _

-

WOW. You have no clue how incredibly hard this chapter was to write! But it's done! Forgive me for the extensive lateness but… I've always had a fear of third chapters! But expect chapter four to be out soon- you can hold me to this one! Or else Erik cookies for everyone!

Thank-you to my luverly reviewers, you have no idea how much your enthusiasm helped!


End file.
